


Wanting to Find Love

by HPxObsessedFan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxObsessedFan/pseuds/HPxObsessedFan
Summary: After the war, the Witch Which Won Iris Evelyn Potter wants to find love. FemHarry.





	1. Chapter 1 Gringotts

Iris's Pov:

Hi! My name is Iris Evelyn Potter. I'm 17 years old, I have red hair, blue eyes (I got my aunt Petunia's eyes), and I have fair skin. I have been through hell and back. I just fought a war against the most vile insane Dark Lord and his followers, the Death Eaters. I'm the most famous witch in the wizarding world, I was called the Girl Who Lived, now I'm called the Witch Which Won. I hate being famous, first I was famous for surviving the night my parents James and Lily were murdered, then I was famous for killing another person, he may have been insane, but he was still a human being, I don't take satisfaction on taking a mans life.

Anyway, right now I'm going to Gringotts to pay the fine for damaging the bank, while stealing a horcrux from Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. When I got to the bank I asked to see the head goblin of the bank, when I got the his office, I waited for him to open the door.

"Come in." he called out, I walked in, and sat down.

"Hi master goblin, I'm here to pay the damages done to your bank. How much will it cost?" I asked.

"Well, thank you for coming to pay the fine. And it'll cost 10,000 galleons." he said.

"Done, just take it from the main vault. I'm also here to take a lineage test." I said.

"Of course, just prick your finger, and drop seven drops of blood on this parchment." he said handing me a parchment. I pricked my finger and waited for the results.

"Here it is." he said as he handed me my results.

The lineage results for Iris Evelyn Potter

Parents: James Charles Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans; Blood adopted by Sirius Orion Black

Siblings: None

Paternal:

Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor

Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell

Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter

Most Ancient and Noble House of Black

Maternal:

Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff

Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw

By Right of Conquest:

Most Ancient and Noble House of Sytherin

Most Anicent and Noble House of Lestrange

Magical Abilities:

Parseltongue

Pure white phoenix

Healing

Photographic memory

Mage Sence

"Umm...wow." I said stunned. "Please spilt the Lestrange fortune between me and the Longbottoms. They deserve something after all the crap they put Neville through."

"Okay. Anything else?" he asked.

"Please combine all my vaults into one, I want my blood to be the only way in. And please take all the dark and cursed things out of them." I said.

"Alright. Anything else?" he asked.

"I need a money pouch that connects to my vault. That's all." I said.

"Okay. Here is you pouch, have a nice day." he said handing me an emerald green pouch.

"Thank you." I said before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping

Iris's Pov:

When I left Gringotts I decided to go shopping for a new wardrobe since all of my were old or ruined. When I got to Madame Malkin's for all Occasions, I asked for a new wardrobe with the colors emerald greens, purple, blue, red, white, and black. I also asked for new robes in black, red, emerald green, and white with my family crests, Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Peverell, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I also jot new jewelry, make up, and shoes.

Next, I went to the muggle world so I can buy journals to write my own personal family Grimores. Then, I went house hunting. I chose a white small four bedroom house with a white fence that went around the whole house. The backyard was big with an inground pool surround by shade. Then, I went and bought a black husky and a white kitten, their names are Max (the dog) and Tigger. Then I went furniture shopping, once that was done, I had everything shipped to my house.

After I was done shopping, I went to the Leaky Cauldron to eat. While I was waiting for my food, I noticed Draco come in from the entrance of Diagon Alley, he noticed me and headed towards me.

"Hi Potter." he said.

"Hey Malfoy. Would you like to sit down?" I asked.

"Sure thanks." he sat down.

"So, how have you been?" I asked.

"I'm good. Thanks for saving my family and I from Azkaban." he said smiling. It was the first time I've ever seen him smile and mean it, I've got to say, he looks really handsome when he's not smirking or sneering at people.

"I only did what was right. Now I can't say that I like your father, because I don't, but he never physically harmed me, your mother lied to Voldemort's face so I could stop him, and you, well you never harmed me, ever. The reason why I didn't like you in school was because you were an arrogant, spoiled, stuck up, daddy's boy, and a bully." I said.

"Wow...tell me how you really feel." he muttered.

"All I'm saying is, you were never yourself, you always used your father to solve your problems." I said, as Tom the owner brought me my food, a grilled chicken caesar salad with a large sprite.

"No, I get it. Anyway, I have to go, I'm meeting my Mother at Gringotts." he said as he stood up.

"Have a nice day Draco." I said.

"Have a nice day Iris." he said before leaving. After I finished eating, I went to the Weasley's home.

"Hi Mrs Weasley." I said as I entered the kitchen.

"Hi dear. How was your day?" she asked.

"It was fine. First I went to Gringotts and paid the fine, then shopping, I got two pets, I went house hunting, then I ate lunch." I said as I sat down.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to get a loan so we get fix up our house." she said frowning as she looked around the house.

"I have an idea if your interested." I said.

"What's your idea?" she asked.

"Well, I have a lot of homes you could live in. And I want to make you guys vessels of my family."

"Thank you sweetie, but I'll have to talk to Arthur about it first." she said.

"I'd expect you to Mrs. Weasley." I said laughing. A while later around six I went to my new home, before I went to bed, I wrote a letter to Gringotts to ask them to up the best wards around my home that's tied to my blood so no one can enter my home. I quickly ate dinner, showered, then got ready for bed. I dressed in an emerald green nightgown, then I got into my California king canopy bed and quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Letters

Iris's POV:

I've been living in my new home for about three months now, and I can honestly say I love it. I have my own privacy, I don't need to be guarded all the time thank Merlin. I've been taking care of Hedwig's babies since she died. There're five of them, three boys and two girls, and their names are Oreo, Freckles, Snow, Cookie,  
and Swan. Oreo is black with white spots, Freckles is white with black spots on his face, Snow is white while his breast is black, Cookie is white with black designs on her wings, and Swan is pure white.

As I got out of bed I couldn't help but think that my life is about to change again, I just hope it's a good change as I don't think I can handle anymore bad things happening to me and my world again. I quickly got dressed in black form fitting dress, grey scarf, and black ankle boots. As I walked out of my bedroom, I grabbed my grey coat and grey purse, then headed down to eat breakfast. As I ate my oatmeal and beacon an owl came through my kitchen window with a letter, I quickly took it and gave the owl a piece of bacon while I read the letter.

Dear Miss Iris Potter,

After I've seen what you have done in your years at Hogwarts as a student and in the war I would be happy to welcome you as our new DADA professor and the Head of Gryffindor House. If you accept the positions please be here a week before the term starts. Enclosed is a list of items that you will need. We hope to see you soon.

Sincerely,  
Headmistress Minerva Mcgonagall

P.S. You're welcome to buy your own desk, chair, and shelves if you like.

Here are the items you'll need...

Defence books for all years

Fancy dress robes for all the feasts

Everyday teaching robes

Quills

Parchment

I was so shocked but happy when I finished reading the letter. I've always wanted to be a teacher ever since my fifth year at Hogwarts when I taught a group of students and my friends because they wanted to be prepared to face Voldemort or his Death Eaters. I quickly wrote a reply trying to not smile like a loon.  
(AN: Anybody who finds that offencive, I'm sorry).

Mcgonagall's POV:

It's been a hard few months after the war for everyone but we've managed. We've had to rebuild parts of the school, but after a lot of hard work we got it done. I've had to search for more professors since Severus died and a few teachers retired. I've written to six of my previous students who I know can do the jobs. Miss Iris Potter, Mr Draco Malfoy, Mr Neville Longbottom, Miss Hermione Granger, Mr Ron Weasley, Miss Luna Lovegood, and Miss Ginny Weasley. Four of them if they accept the positions will be Heads of Houses, Iris for Gryffindor, Draco for Slytherin, Neville for Hufflepuff, and Hermione for Ravenclaw, while Ron will be the flying instructor and Quidditch coach for all houses, Luna will be the COMC professor, and Ginny will be the Transfiguration professor.

I was about to go down to the Great Hall when an owl came through my window with a letter, I gave the owl a treat while I opened the letter to read it.

Dear Headmistress Minerva Mcgonagall,

I would be happy to accept the positions. I'll be there today after I shop for the stuff that I'll need for my office, classroom, and living courters. Thank you for thinking of me for the positions.

Sincerely,  
Iris Potter

I was smiling ear from ear thinking of my favorite student coming back. I was still beaming when I entered the Great Hall.

"Minerva what has you smiling like that?" Hagrid asked.

"One of my favorite students is coming back to be teacher here." I said still smiling.

"Who?" he asked.

"Miss Iris Potter." I said.

"That's great! She belongs here." Hagrid said beaming.

"Yes she does." I said sitting down.

Iris's POV:

After I sent the letter, I put on my coat and grabbed my purse and flooed over to the Leaky Cauldron so I can shop for the stuff I needed. First I got parchment and quills, then I got the Defence books I would need for my classes. Then I went to Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions for my teaching robes, fancy robes, and witches hats for each color. I got everything in dark purple, emerald green, light blue, dark blue, red and white.

Then I went to the furniture store and got a white desk and chair, white shelves for the walls and bookshelves for my office, then I got black shelves for the walls and bookshelves, black arm chair and a black vanity table. Then I went to the bedding store for four pillows and a dark purple comforter set with soft gold designs for my living courters.

Lastly, I went to the muggle world and got notebooks, notepads, sticky notes, highlights, pens, pencils, binders, dividers, lose leaf paper, organizers for the class schedules, folders, and dictionaries.

After I had everything I needed, I had everything sent to my house so I could shrink it and have everything in my new trunk when I get to Hogwarts so I won't have to have it delivered. After I finished packing and shrinking my stuff I sealed up the house and sent Hedwig's babies to Hogwarts to I wouldn't have to put them in their cages, then I flooed to The Hogsmeade Village.


	4. Chapter 4: Conversations and Organizing

Iris's POV:

When I arrived at Hogsmeade I stopped at the Three Broomsticks for something to drink.

"Good afternoon Miss Potter, what can I get you?" Madam Rosmerta asked when I went inside.

"Just some water please." I said.

"Here you go. Now what are you doing back here? Because as far as I know you're out of school." she said as she handed me a glass of water.

"No I am, but I was offered to be the DADA professor and the Head of Gryffindor position so I'm back at Hogwarts." I said smiling.

"Oh what an achivement! Congratulations, I am so proud of you!" she exclaimed while beaming.

"Thank you. Well I have to go, thanks for the water." I said smiling.

"You're welcome dear." she said as I handed her the money.

"See you later." I said before leaving.

When I got to the Hogswarts gates I sent a patronus to McGonagall to let her know I was here. Five minutes later McGonagall and Hagrid arrived at the gates to let me in.

"Hello Miss Potter." McGonagall said smiling as she opened the gates.

"Hello Headmistress." I said as I hugged her.

"Hello Iris." Hagrid said as he hugged me.

"Hi Hagrid." I said hugging him.

"Where are your things Miss Potter?" McGonagall asked looking around.

"I shrunk them and put them in my trunk. I have it in my pocket, by the way, has Hedwigs babies arrived yet?" I asked as we headed up to the doors.

"Yes. They're in the owlery." McGonagall said she opened the doors.

"By the way Hagrid since Hedwig had five babies, would you like one of them?"

"I'd love one. What are their names?" he asked.

"Oreo, Freckles, Snow, Cookie, and Swan. Oreo he's black with white spots, Freckles is white with black spots on his face, Snow is white while his breast is black, Cookie is white with black designs on her wings, and Swan is pure white." I said.

"May I have Oreo?" he asked.

"Sure." I said as we entered the Great Hall.

"Thank you." he said sitting down.

"No problem." I said sitting down.

"Okay Miss Potter, your office is across the hall from the Gryffindor Tower and your living courters is a floor above the Gryffindor Tower." McGonagall explained.

"Okay." I said has I put some grilled chicken salad on my plate and poured me a glass of sweet ice tea.

"When do you want to start organizing your classroom, office, and living courters?" McGonagall asked as she drank her tea.

"After I finish eating." I said.

"Alright." she said as she smiled at me.

"So, who else is coming back to teach?" I asked.

"Mr Draco Malfoy will be the Potions professor, Mr Neville Longbottom will be the Herbology professor, Miss Hermione Granger will be the Charms professor, Mr Ron Weasley will be the flying instructor and Quidditch coach for all Houses, Miss Luna Lovegood will be the COMC professor, and Miss Ginny Weasley will be the Transfiguration professor. Mr Malfoy will also be the Slytherin Head of House, Mr Longbottom will be the Head of Hufflepuff, Miss Granger will be the Head of Ravenclaw, and as you know, you'll be the Head of Gryffindor." McGonagall explained.

"Wow! You've been busy." I said smiling. She laughed.

"Okay. I'm gonna go set my rooms up." I said as I stood up.

"Okay. Send me a patronus if you need anything." McGonagall said.

"I will." I said before heading to my office. When I got up to my office I noticed that it just had plain white and grey, it needed color. But I also noticed that I had a window that overlooked both the Forbidden Forest and the Black Lake. I charmed the walls a light blue, changed to floors to white hardwood, then I hung up pictures of my family. My father, mother, godfather, honorary uncle, and my little godson. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Teddy.

Then I unshrunk my truck and got out my white desk and chair and sat it up in front of the window. Lastly, I hung up my white shelves on the left side of the room and then I sat up my white bookshelves.

After my office was set up I went up to my living courters to change it to my liking. When I got there the window was just plain boring brown but the bed was a four poster canopy bed and the two windows overlooked the Black Lake. I changed the walls to a dark purple, I changed the floors to black hardwood, I changed the color of the bedframe to black, then I changed the bed hangings to soft gold. I changed the bedside tables to black. I put of pictures of my family and the Gryffindor House Quidditch team when I was on the team, then I hung up a Gryffindor House Banner. Then, I got black wall shevles and set them up on on left side of the room, I put the black bookshelves on the right side of the roon. I changed the color of the arm chair to black, and then I put the black vanity table in front of the window. Lastly, I put my black pillows on the bed and I put my purple comforter with soft gold designs.

After that was done with, I put my clothes in the closet and set up trunk at the foot of my bed.

Lastly, I went up to my classroom and charmed the walls to a light grey and changed the floors to a dark grey, then I changed the desk and chair to a light grey. Finally, I conjured up some lockers on the left side of the room. Then I conjured up seven bookshelves for all years, then I started organizing them. I put 20 notebooks, notepads, sticky notes, highlights, pens, pencils, markers, quills, parchment, binders, dividers, lose leaf paper, organizers for the class schedules, folders, and dictionaries on each bookshelf. Once I was satisfied with everything I went down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"So, did you get everything set up to your liking?" McGonagall asked smiling.

"Yes I did. And you're welcome to have a look at my classroom if you want." I said smiling as I fixed me a plate of chicken and rice with ceaser salad with a tall glass of sprite.

"I trust you, but I would like to see what you have for this school year." she said beaming.

"That's alright with me." I said finishing my salad. After I finished eating I went up to my living courters, took a shower, then got dressed in a white silk nightgown, then I went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5: Changes

Iris's POV:

When I got up the next morning I got dressed in a white form fitting dress, dark blue blazer, dark blue heels, red earrings and bracelet, then I brushed my hair and left it down naturally. After I was dressed, I sat down the my vanity and put on clear lip gloss, blue eyeshadow, and light pink blush. After I was finish getting ready I headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Good morning Miss Potter, you look beautiful today." McGonagall said smiling at me.

"Thank you Headmistress and you look nice too." I said as I sat down and fixed me a plate of pancakes, cream, strawberries, and a glass of apple juice.

"Well, after breakfast there will be a staff meeting." McGonagall announced.

"Okay. By the way, did the new teachers arrive yet?" I asked.

"Yes. They arrived late last night." she said. An hour later we were all in the Headmistress's office. I sitting by my best friends, my brother and sister in all but blood, Ron and Hermione.

"Okay, well does anyone have any ideas or changes that are needed?" McGonagall asked.

"Umm, I do." I said looking around.

"Go ahead Miss Potter." she said smiling at me.

"Well first of all, I've been thinking of new classes." I said looking at everyone.

"What are they?" Hermione asked.

"Well, there's Ancient Magic 5-7, Curse Breaking 5-7, English Class 1-7, Math class 1-7, Spell Creation 5-7, Rituals Class 5-7, Advance Defence 5-7, Mandatory Muggle Studies for Magical Raised 1-7, Mandatory Magical Studies for Muggle Raised 1-7, Etiquette 1-7, Household Charms 5-7, International Relations 5-7, Magical Cooking 4-7, Muggle Cooking 4-7, Healing 3-7, and Sex Ed 3-7." I said smiling.

"Wow! Those are really good ideas." Draco said as everyone nodded stunned.

"Anything else?" McGonagall asked looking around.

"New uniforms. The guys can ware black slacks, black shoes, green button down shirt, with green and grey striped tie, and house tie, and house crest (Slytherin). Yellow button shirt with yellow and grey tie, and house crest (Hufflepuff). Blue button down shirt with blue and grey striped tie, and house crest (Ravenclaw). Red button down shirt with red and gold striped tie, and house crest (Gryffindor). And it's the same with the girls just with skirts and stockings and in the winter time they can wear leggings." Hermione said looking around.

"I wish we had that when we were still in school." Ron and I muttered.

"I like the new uniform idea, so when it's time to mail the letters I'll include the uniform change." McGongall said smiling.

"Food. It has got to cost too much money every year, so how about we plant friut trees, vegetable gardens, fruit gardens, cows for milk, and chickens for eggs." Draco said.

"That's a great idea." McGonagall said smiling.

"Sports. Archery, Baseball, Badminton, Basketball, Book Club, Bowling, Chess Club Cheerleading, Duelling, Fencing, Gymnastics, Occlumency Club, Running/Track, School Paper, Soccer, Study Club, Student Council, Swimming, Tennis, Volleyball, and of course Quidditch Teams." Ron listed. "Oh and we can have Captains and Vice Captains." Ron said.

"I love it." I said beaming at him.

"Those are great ideas everyone." McGonagall said smiling. "Okay everyone, you may go and I'll write to the board and tell them your ideas."

"See you later Headmistress." we all said before leaving. I headed up to my office to start working on my class schedules and make lists on activites for my students. An hour later, after I finished making the schedules and lists I headed down to the Great Hall for lunch.

"So, did you guys get settled alright?" I asked my friends and Draco when I sat down.

"Yeah." they responed.

"How about class schedules?" I asked as I put some grilled chicken on my plate and a tall glass of sweet ice tea.

"Yes. How about you?" Draco asked while my friends nodded.

"Yes I got everything done." I said as I tried to keep my eyes away from Draco and trying not to blush. I couldn't help it not with him finally being himself.

"I'm gonna go to Diagon Alley today. I'm get get new school brooms because the ones we have now are going to cause people to fall off of them." I said standing up to leave.

"Alright Iris. Hey may I use your firebolt for my classes?" Ron asked.

"Yes but please don't wreak it, Sirius got it for me. But it's at my house so you're going to have to go get it. And don't worry you're keyed into the wards." I said before leaving. When I got to Diagon Alley I went to Quality Quidditch Supplies and got about 20 Nimbus 2000 with broom care kits and had them delivered to Hogwarts.

When I got back to Hogwarts I noticed that the friut trees were planted and my former Herbology teacher Professor Sprout and Neville in the process of planting the gardens. I love magic, it makes doing things quicker and easier. When I walked into the Great Hall I noticed that McGonagall was sitting down talking to Hagrid.

"Hello Miss Potter." she greeted.

"Hi Headmistress." I said sitting down. "I had a thought while thinking of my years here as a student and I wanted to run it by you.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I was wondering if there was a charm to put on the point system to keep the Professor's, Prefects, and Head Girl and Boy from taking points unfairly. Because when I was still a student here, Snape took points from me for breathing to loudly." I explained.

"Acually yes we do have a charm like that and that's a great idea. We'll do that the day before the Welcoming Feast." McGonagall said smiling. I nodded pleased that she liked my idea. A little while later, the house elves started serving dinner. All through dinner I had to keep looking either at my plate, one of my friends, or McGonagall too keep from staring at Draco like an stalker. When we finished eating I was so relieved to go back to my rooms and get away from Draco because I didn't want to make a fool of myself and kiss him, plus I couldn't stop blushing for more than five seconds. I quickly took a shower then got dressed in a purple nightgown, I read a book for about an hour then went to bed.

AN: Tell me what you think, but please don't be too harsh. And anyone who want a Draco POV let me know.


	6. Chapter 6: Noticing Iris

Draco's POV:

The first time I saw Iris Potter was when we were eleven in Madame Malkin's but I acted like an arrogant, spoiled, stuck up pureblood that I was raised to be. Then, I went and insulted her bestfriend and his family. Everytime I tried to inpress her, I winded up screwing it up and hurting her feeling, or her friends. Not to mention that I used the trem 'mudblood' like it was going out of style, I know that hurt her because her mother was a muggleborn and one of her bestfriends is also a muggleborn.

Then in our six year I joined the Dark Lord, admittedly not willing I did it to save my parents and I. I was tasked to curse another student, fix a vanishing cabinet to let the Death Eathers in, and kill Headmaster Dumbledore. But before the Death Eaters and Dumbledore Iris the girl I've loved for forever almost mistakingly killed me.

Anyway after the war and Voldemort was killed everything was crazy for awhile. Then I saw Iris at the Leaky Cauldron having lunch, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked when she wasn't stressed. She was wearing a pair of white slacks, white tank top, teal sweater, teal flats, teel bracelet and earring, and her hair was down naturally. She looked like an angel.

I didn't see her again until I accepted the potions professor and Head of Slytherin House positions, then I found out that she's going to be the DADA professor and Head of Gryffindor House. At the first staff meeting I was amazed at Iris's and her friends ideas and I could tell that they liked my idea on the food situation. I noticed that all through lunch and dinner that she blushed whenever she looked at me or talked to me I can only hope that she likes me too. When I fell asleep I started dreaming about Iris, yet again for the thousandth time.


End file.
